


Gentle Touches

by sunshinesrequests (sunshinesfreckles)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Caleb having flashbacks about his past, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mollymauk is there to support him, The rest of the mighty nein is there in the beginning but just briefly, They share a hotel room together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesfreckles/pseuds/sunshinesrequests
Summary: Caleb deals with flashbacks of his past and Mollymauk is there to provide him with the emotional support he knows Caleb deserves.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Gentle Touches

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy another Critical Role fic! :D

The main lobby of the inn that the Mighty Nein happened upon was quiet and laid-back save for another small group of weary travelers near the back of the lobby, presumably having one last small moment of personal celebration before they headed off to their own rooms.

Beau went to the front desk to sort out their rooming situations while the rest of the Mighty Nein convened in the center of the lobby, worn out after their eventful day of traveling. Nott was already starting to nod off as Beau rejoined them, handing out the room keys.

Mollymauk and Caleb were sharing a room (again), but they had no objections to this. In fact, the alone time with each other was just what they needed. Everyone gathered their bearings and said their goodnights, and the party separated to go to their respective rooms. 

Mollymauk followed Caleb close behind as they entered their room together, both of them visibly relaxing in each other’s presence. They had set their belongings down to the side of the room while Frumpkin made a spot for himself on the foot of the bed they would later share. Once they got settled in to their liking, Caleb allowed Mollymauk into his space as he approached him with the unspoken question of whether he could come closer to him lingering in the air. Caleb responded by closing the gap between them and accepted a kiss from Mollymauk as he leaned into him, resting one hand gently on Caleb’s shoulder while the other one rested on the back of Caleb’s neck to pull him closer.

They both smiled into the kiss and pulled away, resting their foreheads together and acknowledging how each other’s presence just made them feel calm. Not too long ago, Caleb would have been highly averse to being touched intimately like this, much less getting kissed, and Mollymauk knew this. That was part of the reason why when Caleb had first asked him to hold his hand he was a bit shocked, but pleased and happy to oblige nonetheless. Caleb didn’t really imagine it was something he’d ever really enjoy, but he found comfort within Mollymauk’s presence and every time he touched him was like a cascade of soothing sensations taking over him that kept the lingering aversion at bay. 

Their kisses and hand holding were innocent yet they held indescribable meaning. This was really all they needed, and they were both fine with it. Mollymauk never pushed him or took more than Caleb could give, and Caleb returned the sentiment. This was something they appreciated about each other, and helped to build their level of trust between each other.

Mollymauk kissed Caleb’s cheek before pulling away from him. “Do you want the bath first or should I go ahead?”

“Go right ahead, I’ll wait my turn,” Caleb responded as he removed his shoes to settle down on the bed to wait his turn. Frumpkin curled up by his side and fell asleep while Caleb mindlessly pet his head.

Time started to pass a bit slowly as he waited, and he started to feel an uneasy feeling gnawing at the back of his mind. The hand he was using to pet Frumpkin progressively went still, causing Frumpkin to lift his head to examine him. Caleb’s eyes were directed at the ceiling above him but he wasn’t really looking at it. 

No, instead scenes and flashes from the past, his cursed past, caused his mind to drift elsewhere as they played themselves out in his mind. His breath caught in his throat when he heard the bathroom door open all too abruptly, but he settled down a bit when his mind registered it was just Mollymauk.

Mollymauk ran the towel through his hair and gave Caleb a questioning glance when he noticed he was much more tense than he was when he left for the bathroom. He didn’t bother to ask him if he was alright, considering he knew what the answer would likely be anyway. Instead he asked, “Caleb do you need to talk about anything?”

It took a moment for the words to register clearly in his mind before he shook his head. “No I-” he let out a breath as he sat up to steady himself. “No, I’ll be alright.” Mollymauk furrowed his brows in concern but didn’t push him any further. If Caleb wanted to talk about anything in particular, Mollymauk knew he would talk when he was ready. Mollymauk sat down on his side of the bed and Caleb took his hand to give him a brief but reassuring squeeze before standing from the bed. “I’m going to go use the bath now, maybe clear my head a bit.”

“Very well, I’ll be right here if you need me.” Mollymauk squeezed back and released his hand as he grabbed some fresh clothes from his bag in the corner and made his way to the bathroom.

Once he got undressed, he stepped into the shower and merely let the water run over him as he absentmindedly stared at nothing as he washed the day’s grime off of his body. He allowed his mind to drift once more now that he was in solitude although he was not certain whether or not that was necessarily a good thing.

The scenes from before were once again rushing through his mind no matter how hard he was trying to keep them at bay. He sunk down to the bottom of the tub to keep from stumbling over, letting the water continually cascade over his head as an attempt to ground himself. Thoughts and memories of Astrid, Eodwulf, and most dreadfully of all Trent Ikithon, haunted his vision and he shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to wipe them away. 

But they were still there, always there. He could practically feel the flames of his past licking at his skin. No matter how much he tried to will them all away, they always came back to relentlessly haunt him when he was least prepared for it. He rested his forehead on top of his knees and hugged his legs to his body as he started releasing shaky breaths. His fingernails dug into arms subconsciously as the flashbacks plagued him once again.

He was unaware of how long he was actually just sitting there until he heard Mollymauk’s voice calling out to him followed by a knock on the door. He jolted, sitting straight up as he was pulled back to reality by the sound of his voice. “Caleb are you alright? You’ve been in there for about an hour now and you don’t sound too well.”

An hour? No, that couldn’t be right, could it? Although now that he came to think about it, he had lost track of time a long time ago. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he leaned forward to turn the water off. “I-I.. I’m alright, just give me a minute.” He heard Mollymauk back away from the door and he took a small moment to collect himself. He pulled the curtain back and dried himself enough to get properly dressed. His hair was still a bit damp by the time he walked out of the bathroom but he kept his towel around his shoulder to dry it off bit by bit himself.

Frumpkin was already lying curled up asleep at the foot of the bed by the time he came out to join them. Mollymauk had reserved a spot for him on the bed and patted it in invitation when he heard him come out of the bathroom, meeting his gaze cautiously when he noticed something wasn’t quite right. “Caleb dear, are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Caleb thought about just brushing it off as nothing, but he couldn’t really get anything past Mollymauk and he didn’t want to concern him more than he already would. Knowing Mollymauk wouldn’t judge him for it, he shook his head in defeat as he sat down on the side of the bed. Mollymauk slid over to sit next to him, close enough for Caleb to be able to reach out if he wanted but far enough to give him the space he needed as he took the time to process what he was going to say. Neither would make each other rush; Mollymauk would give him all the time in the world.

Mollymauk stayed silent until Caleb was ready to speak again, and he focused his full attention to him. “I was… I was having flashbacks again. Same as I usually have, you know the ones.” He stared down at his hands for a moment, only able to see Mollymauk in his peripheral vision. Mollymauk nodded as a sign for him to continue when he was ready. “They were benign when you went for your shower but they got worse when I went for mine and before I knew it, I just lost track of time.”

Mollymauk nodded in understanding. This wasn’t the first time he saw how badly Caleb’s flashbacks affected him, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. As much as he wished he could take it all away from him, he knew he couldn’t. Instead, he opened his arm in invitation for him and Caleb nodded his silent consent as he leaned into him, letting Mollymauk pull him closer and wrap his arms around him comfortably. Caleb slowly started to seem more at peace as he rested his head on Mollymauk’s shoulder, allowing Mollymauk to run the towel over his still slightly damp hair.  
“I hope one day your mind becomes kinder to you,” Mollymauk mumbled into his hair as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “You’ve already suffered enough to reach where you are now, you deserve a break.”

Caleb smiled softly at him, a smile reserved only for Mollymauk. “Maybe someday. My days are definitely easier with you around, I must admit.”

Mollymauk smiled back at him, leaning against the bed frame as he carefully brushed his fingers through his hair. “I’m glad, love. Are you planning on sleeping any time soon or are you going to try and stay up until you feel better?”

“Perhaps I’ll doze off eventually. Although with how warm you are I might just fall asleep sooner rather than later.”

Mollymauk chuckled as Caleb took his hand in his own to hold. “Is that so?”

“Mhmm..” Caleb’s thumb stroked the back of Mollymauk’s head absentmindedly as he did, in fact, start to close his eyes to give in to sleep thanks to Mollymauk’s gentle touches luring him to sleep.

Mollymauk shifted them both to where they were laying down, still holding Caleb close to him as he draped the blankets over them. “Rest well, my dearest Caleb,” he whispered. “As always, I will be here when you wake up.”


End file.
